Bargain Hunt
by Dijkman
Summary: While looking at the various new labors shown at the Labor Expo, Tokyo, a Airforce Officer stumbles upon a promising labor.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the stories that have been written about Patlabor I thought let's make a smaller story (which I can actually finish) My first patlabor fanfic is at a standstill and currently i really can't think of a way to start it up again. This one on the other hand is as good as done. Only one more chapter to go as I write this down.  
  
All characters are totally fictional, the use of names from the Patlabor Manga and Anime series has been kept to a minimal but I used some of the pieces of other stories. I haven't used any of the characters from those stories though, but if any of the writers don't like the use of their creativity, please contact me. So we can have a fight/shoot-out or something. *_*  
  
I hope you all like it. Review it so I can change or think of new story arcs (if it is liked off course ^_^) And now with further adieu: Patlabor: Bargain Hunt.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Labor Expo - Tokyo.  
  
Looking at the small map she received at the entrance of the Labor Expo Hall Lt.Colonel Miranda Postma felt completely lost. The building was completely filled with displayed labors, signs with labors put on it and, off course, a large crowd looking at the labors! And that didn't make it easy for her to find the stands she was looking for. She shook her head, this was gonna be one of these days she wished she had stayed home. "Stupid map, next time I'll demand a better one." She grumbled toppling the map realising she held it upside-down. Despite the difficult map she felt glad to be here, many of her colleagues would probably envy her being in Japan. If only she could find the stands of Shaft Enterprises on this damn map!  
  
Looking around her, trying to find some point of reverence, she was again baffled by the sheer numbers off people visiting the Labor Expo.  
  
Her first day in Tokyo was also very similar. So many people on such little terrain to work and live on. It was really a shock compared to her home country, the Netherlands that has only a population of 16 million.  
  
She received another shock when she was at the entrance of the Labor Expo Hall. She initially thought it was a 'military only' show but looking at the large numbers of civilians contractors and visitors that was a wrong assumption. Luckily she was spared the embarrassment of being the only one in a blue military uniform as many other military representatives were also moving around. Now she thought about it wouldn't have mattered much as 'cosplay' was very coming in this country. Getting back to the labor show the other officers seemed to be, just like her, foreigners looking at the various labors and their possible uses in their respective militaries.  
  
Near her a German Bundeswehr Captain was discussing or it could be better explained as arguing, with a young girl clad in a swimsuit. It seemed the point of argument went over an impressive looking four-legged crab like labor manufactured by her employee's company.  
  
Painted in a green white grey colour scheme it seemed to be a prototype military labor. Also the turret with gun/missile launcher along with the obvious smoke dischargers and turret mounted co-axial machine gun would cope with that assumption. A mean and powerful looking machine was the first impression.  
  
Then she came in close enough to overhear the conversation. "This here labor of yours might look impressive but why would my unit be outfitted with it!" The Captain barked. "The Brocken (a German build Military Labor) is first off all cheaper and much better armoured." "This Corsair only seems fast and only capable of a support role as a garbage collector!" He almost spit the last words out. It was a shame she hadn't heard the first parts of this conversation, it must have been really interesting.  
  
The gathered crowds, who were watching the 'fight', now were waiting with anticipation of the girl's reply. But the girl seemed not impressed by the arguments of the large foreigner officer and simply replied, in fluent English:  
  
"But the Corsair is capable of housing much heavier weaponry, like a 105 mm rifled gun, and can be outfitted with additional ceramic armour plating something the Brocken could never hope to support due to its chasis!"  
  
And before the Bundeswehr Captain could respond she continued:  
  
"Also the additional speed makes the Corsair even more threat to its enemies, isn't it important to be the fastest and best armed on the battlefield to win and survive!?" And after taking a breath she also added, with a beautiful and charming smile: "Don't you think so SERGEANT!"  
  
The Bundeswehr captain seemed almost ready to explode, his head turning even redder then it already was. But then looked at the smiling girl and bowed his head downwards swallowing back a reply. And then turned to look at the waiting girl, a smile appearing on his face. "You've got me there Fraulein." The BundesWehr Captain bowed for the girl who smiled before taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
She smiled and silently cheered for the young girl as she moved on, still looking for a reverence point, so she could locate the Shaft stand. After 5 minutes walking she again looked at the small map in the folder she had received at the entrance. It was still full with kanji markings and little English text making her head spin. After again turning it so the English text was readable she finally saw some things could help. "Ah... I understand that!" A few pictograms explained the standard things like toilets and emergency exits. But her hopes were shattered, she didn't see any of these objects nearby. "What about some actual information about stands." She complained to no-one in particular. Why had they selected her in the first place! She groaned. She had been in Asia only for a vacation but that was already 3 years ago and it wasn't even to Japan but to China!  
  
At least the hotel staff understood English and she was happily surprised to found a lot of English Newspapers at the nearby kiosk. Apparently some newspaper editors published their papers in both English and Japanese which was really helpful.  
  
Hey! Wasn't that the JSDF Helldiver Unit at her right? Being with the Airforce herself the first ever paratrooper labor unit was well known. Also the joined exercises between NATO and JSDF forces held only 2 months ago in Scotland had clarified the JSDF Helldiver was a crack unit who deserved respect. She made her way to the stand were three Helldiver Labors along with their command vehicles and operating personnel stood. A young lieutenant noticed her in the crowd and moved to her position. After a salute she asked the lieutenant, a labor pilot looking at his insignia, if this was the JSDF stand. A friendly smile appeared on his face: "Yes ma'am that's us, JSDF's Helldiver unit, lieutenant Sako. How can I be of service?"  
  
She grinned and explained her situation while offering him the small map, which he briefly examined. "Ah Shaft Enterprises was it sir?" She nodded. "That's right at the end of this here walkway, at the left side sir!" Thanking the young soldier who gave her a brisk salute she headed to the direction of the Shaft Enterprises Stand. She had to remember to visit the stand again. Those Helldivers really looked impressive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Had she finally made her way to the damned Shaft stand was it full! She puffed in frustration and noticed some people staring at her but after receiving an angry stare, not her most diplomatic victory, they quickly turned their heads.  
  
Picking up the folder she at least had obtained about Shaft Enterprises she flipped quickly through it before tossing it in the nearest trashcan. Only stupid babble about how great their products were, simply put: a complete and total waste of her time! Just as she was planning to kick the trashcan she saw two other officers who also seemed a bit disappointed like herself. A French Army lieutenant and a British RAF Major.  
  
"This is truly a waste of our time, we should have staid in the hotel mon ami." The French officer was just saying to his British friend as they both noticed her.  
  
"Ah it seems were not the only ones who are bored to death here." The Major mentioned as they all saluted and introduced themselves. Major Black and Lieutenant de Gau.  
  
Suddenly the situation wasn't so bad after all. "So I'm not the only one." Miranda laughed looking at the two officers who were also grinning as they fumbled with their own Shaft Enterprise folders.  
  
"We should have gone with 'hot head' Henrich." Lieutenant de Gau said after sharing some information about labors and their experience, or lack of it, with them.  
  
"Henrich?" Miranda asked puzzled: "Hot head?"  
  
"Ah I see you haven't met our esteemed colleague from Germany yet." Major Blackburn answered as he tossed away his Shaft Information folder. "He's a bit tempered to say the least, but he at least thought that the smaller stands also deserved some attention, must be his experience with those bloody robotic machines." "I'm here basically for vacation as the Vickers Fairfax is the new labor for the UK military. Shame they only figured that one out two days ago." He smiled apparently thinking about the administration back drop this would cost for the UK Ministry of Defense.  
  
Then the memory about the German Bundeswehr Officer having a 'conversation' with that girl earlier came to mind. "Is this Henrich about 1,80 tall, short dark brown hair and a pair of grey eyes the Henrich you mentioned?"  
  
"That's the guy!" Both said in unison. "How did you know?" De Gau asked.  
  
"Ah I've seen him near the JSDF Helldiver stand having a conversation with some showgirl." She chuckled at the memory of the 6 feet soldier arguing with the small girl. (And losing it!)  
  
"That must be him!" De Gau said hopefully: "We should also do the same as him and not stand here pointlessly."  
  
"With once I have to agree with you Frenchy, this is pointless." Major Black tossed his folder in a trashcan. De Gau only briefly looked at the front cover of the sheet before following suit and tossing it away. Shaking her hand and giving her a invitation to join them later at their hotel they went there separate ways, searching for their friend; Henrich.  
  
Maybe it was in the best interest of the Ministry of Defence to see the competitors as well Miranda though remembering the pep talk at the embassy.  
  
She grinned and looked around noticing a stand at the other side of the walkway. And noticed a thing she had been looking for: a coffee can! Ha coffee! Should have brought a flask next time. Making up her mind she only briefly looked around at the Shaft Enterprises stand and 'dived' into the moving crowd and headed towards the other side.  
  
** Shuki Fujima looked at the passing crowd and felt bored. Their small stand was completely looked over by the Labor Expo visitors. But what else had she expected, all potential customers went to Shaft Enterprises, which had their stand (a very large stand) at the other side of the walkway. Next time they really should look more closely at the stand locations. At least the coffee made by Harry, one of the two mechanics her dad had sent along, was decent enough. Grabbing a mock she gazed at the Shaft Enterprises stand and smiled, they at least couldn't beat their coffee. She almost choked in her coffee as suddenly an older foreign woman clad in an unknown Airforce uniform appeared out of the crowd and headed her way. She looked at the two mechanics that also were looking at some surprise at the approaching woman who was clearly heading their way and mentioned them to do something. Harry nodded understandingly and pushed his younger counterpart, Takahira, to their only labor and started to look busy and representative. Their company might be small but the people that were working for it are pro's. She put her thumps up, receiving smiles from the mechanics that now looked busy, and examined the approaching airforce officer who slowly moved towards their stand dogging the many visitors.  
  
The woman seemed to be in her early 40'ties with only a tad of grey in her dark brown hair, which was combed backwards and put in a single short ponytail. Two glittering dark brown eyes, which always seemed to laugh, and what was perhaps the thing she stood out with the most: was her lenght. She must be at least 15 centimetres longer then her 1,66 she thought but then again the Airforce soldier was a foreigner. And that was the most important detail of all: a foreign customer. Suddenly the day was looking much more interesting.  
  
** With a sigh of relieve Lt. Colonel Miranda Postma took a seat while closely being examined by the stand crew. A young woman and two mechanics, the woman sitting in front of her with a cup of coffee and the mechanics busy working on the sole labor.  
  
The labor, a Cougar Mk. II produced by Fujima Mechanised Technologies, seemed a relative normal labor in comparison with some of the other labors the EXPO exhibited. A bipedal model with the appearance of one of those Helldivers labors she saw earlier. But while it looked like a Helldiver it still had some remarkable differences. Most notable the larger, and probably more powerful legs and arms. Thanks to this the labor main torso also was bigger and bulkier, but even so the labor seemed quite agile. A larger version of the Helldiver airborne labor perhaps?  
  
Noting the resemblance of the Cougar with the Helldiver the obvious question to start the conversation was: why? The young woman answered the question with a polite smile, apparently it was an often-asked question.  
  
"Our company Fujima Mechanised Technologies has a lot of ties with the Shinohara Heavy Industries, as such the design features some resembling parts with the JSDF Helldiver Model. Maybe even a lot but many different features are added making this labor, the Cougar, quite different."  
  
The Japanese woman looked at the labor with excitement before returning back to the conversation. "I think we haven't been introduced yet: I'm Shuki Fujima."  
  
"Miranda Postma, lt. Colonel, Royal Dutch Airforce" She answered as she shook the extended hand. The woman, Shuki Fujima, seemed even more excited now.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you! Can I interest you in our labor?" Maybe a bit too exited.  
  
"Ahum maybe." She answered looking at the exited woman: "If you first answer some questions." She looked at the Cougar as she sipped her coffee thinking about some good questions. And in the mean time examined the Cougar: it was good looking but then again good looking didn't mean acting well in combat situations. With a sigh she put the cup on the table and picked up a small notepad from her pocket, lets see what 'we' need. After some quick reading she looked up and watched at the waiting Shuki Fujima before starting:  
  
"My employer, the Dutch Military, is looking for a urban labor for either police actions and military operations." "The labor needs to be airliftable and must be fast enough to manoeuvre in a urbanised landscape." "Also it would be handy to know what kind of weaponry the Cougar can use."  
  
The two mechanics had by now joined them and were making notes while giving slow nods, like they were thinking about the requirements she opted and the possibilities to change the machine to fit them. She smiled, sometimes a smaller company was much more helpfully then a large one.  
  
"But more important: I'm here to see labors in action, and compare them." "The labors there," Waving at the Shaft stand behind her, "might be cheaper in some accounts but looking at their performance I'm a bit disappointed."  
  
Shuki Fujima scratched her head they hadn't brought a pilot. And even if they did the stand was simply too small for any actual movement. There was a larger exercise field for smaller companies to use their labors though she mused. But they simply hadn't a pilot. Disappointed she was planning to answer but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
** Harry had written most of the technical aspects down and thinking of the technical manuals and schematics he didn't see many problems. The Cougar was easy to upgrade to house more advanced equipment when needed. And with weaponry the Cougar was also quite a capable machine. Carrying from a 20mm autocanon up to 120mm smooth bore canon. As for transport it was quite capable to be airlifted with the newer military aircraft in use with airforces around the world. Their friendly relation with Shinohara Heavy Industries would help them to exchange the other necessary military technology that would be needed to adopt their Cougar into a real fighting machine.  
  
He looked up just to hear the Dutch Colonel talking about some actual action and looking at the disappointed look of miss Fujima, it was clear that they couldn't provide that as their 2 test pilots were still at the factory. But wait, he could pilot a labor! It was 3 years ago but still he should be able to move around in it!  
  
"Ma'am there is a way to show our labor's combat actions." He quickly explained to Shuki that he had experience piloting labors. Even though it was a while back it should be enough for some basics. Shuki seemed to live up. "Yeah this should work." And in a matter of a few seconds he was 'promoted' from mechanic to labor pilot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
After a short explanation to the waiting Dutch Airforce Colonel, Miranda Postma, the Cougar had been brought to the exercise field with. And off course, like a spreading bush-fire, a large crowd had gathered to watch the labor's performance. Apparently the Dutch Airforce Colonel also had brought some friends because there were several officers talking to her, and even a pilot and some mechanics of the JSDF Helldiver unit were present. As he climbed the ladder to the cockpit entry hatch he also noticed a camera crew moving in a bit closer.  
  
Great! If I go down, at least I got the certainty that everybody will know it in the morning. I must be have been a complete idiot to tell I've piloted a labor before! Harry thought as he lowered himself down into the driving section of the Cougar. The Cougar's cockpit was brand new and smelled fresh and crispy. Which was pure logic as the Cougar was brand new and barely tested! Harry thought putting his hand through his hair straightening it a bit before putting on the helmet. A sleek military helmet with infrared sensors and various other options added to it.  
  
Wiping some sweat from his fore- head he flipped some switches and various screens lit up with a low buzzing tone. A message appeared on the front screen.  
  
--Fujima Mechanised Technologies--  
--Mark II, Cougar Labor prototype A--  
--Please enter HOS disk--  
  
"Better get this over with" Harry mumbled feeling still some regret being in this situation he put himself into. After entering the HOS disk Takahira, the younger mechanic, had given him into the waiting disk reader a single line of two words appeared on the front screen.  
  
--Enter Password:  
  
He briefly looked skywards thinking of a password and quickly typed in: DRAGON. It wasn't very original but it was at least something.  
  
The main computer only hummed lightly as his password was accepted and function screens came online. Flipping a last switch so the auto-balance was on he slowly moved the Cougar forward accelerating as he cleared the docking bay.  
  
** Colonel Postma looked with some excitement at the Cougar, which now was slowly moving to the centre of the field. It's powerful legs thumping as the large machine stepped up the pace. It was her first actual active military labor she had seen, and even if the Cougar was unarmed it was clearly a powerful labor. But not everyone was so impressed as Henrich, who had joined her after a short introduction, swore that a four legged labor was probably much faster. So the girl at the stand earlier on had really convinced him! she thought with a smile.  
  
** Harry felt excited, the feeling of regret earlier when starting up the slumbering Cougar was completely gone. The Cougar performed really well, not that he had expected anything less considering they had re- retested it before finally going to the Expo in Tokyo's Ginza district. Looking at the various screens he made a mental note to mention that an additional H.U.D. (Head Up Display), just like those newer American Military Labors, should be added. Just as he was reaching the end of the field a glimpse on his left camera viewscreen caught his attention. Zooming in with the left side camera the glimpse appeared to be a yellow package standing on his of support column, so it was unnoticed by the Expo security personnel on the other side. "What the..." he mumbled as he moved the Cougar in closer to take a closer look.  
  
A white flash temporally blinded his view. Blinking only a few times the view reappeared, the camera filter had blurred most of the flash (as it was designed to do), and he saw that the support column had broken into two pieces, better said it was ripped in two.  
  
The ceiling it had been supporting was giving away under the lost support and added stress and like in slow-motion started caving in onto a stunned school-class (probably on a excursion to the Labor Expo) While being unable to move an inch the teachers and children only were able to look in horror as the ceiling moved in closer and closer.  
  
The Cougar dived in planting it's right leg behind the small group while bending its left one as Harry moved the Cougar's back to turn to the debris. Using it one arm to support the massive hulk of the Cougar and the other one keep the group under the torso of the Cougar as the metal and concrete came crashing down. Harry hoped the added armour plating would hold this onslaught.  
  
** Shuki Fujima looked in amazement as they the Cougar launched itself into a protecting pose over the stunned school class. She already had been impressed by Harry's skills with handling a labor, even after being a mechanic for about 2 years he still could handle a labor like a pro.  
  
Her dad had offered him a job 2 years ago, and in a report she had recently looked into, it appeared Harry had been once a great labor pilot but after a unknown incident refused to pilot a labor. She was also surprised as he had offered the Cougar when the Dutch Royal Airforce colonel, Miranda, had wanted to see a live demonstration.  
  
And now his skills were really helpful! The falling debris hit the Cougar's torso hard and a cloud of dust obscured the view of the Cougar.  
  
"Harry!" someone screamed. Shuki looked around to look for the one who had yelled, then it hit her that it was herself! She jumped over the field wall onto the exercise field and started moved towards the crash site. Several other persons also were following her towards the Cougar's crash site. With a brief look over her shoulders she caught a glimpse of the Dutch Airforce colonel, the second mechanic Takahira and a few other people she didn't know but looking at there faces they must be policemen. "Damn you Harry! Don't be dead now! You hear me!" She mumbled under her breath while turning her head towards back and raised her hands to her mouth as she moved into the dense cloud of dust.  
  
** Where was he? Harry groaned it felt like his head was about to explode. Touching his forehead briefly a sharp pain shot through his spine, a nasty cut, luckily the helmet had taking the brunt of the hit.  
  
Suddenly everything came back; the explosion and the cave-in, he quickly checked if his body was still in one piece but except the cut on his forehead everything seemed still to be in order. Then he remembered why he had plunged the Cougar towards the cave in and quickly used the periscope. The front viewscreen was smashed (as he had smashed his head in to it when the debris hit the labor) Using the intercom he asked if eveything was okay. With a sigh of relieve he noticed that everyone seemed to be okay as some of the teachers were waving to him mentioning that everything was in order. Probably a bit shocked but no serious injuries.  
  
He then checked the operating systems of the Cougar. The Cougar even when it had taking a heavy pounding seemed only to have taken light damage as some of its cameras didn't respond, also the armour seemed to have taking a heavy beating but except that everything seemed to be in order.  
  
Still feeling dizzy he tried to open the hatch only achieving that his sight turned red as his head seemed to protest the abuse, the cut was worse then he thought as he felt that he was losing consciousness. "Ow man... what a day" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
The Cougar, even though covered and surrounded by lots of debris, was still standing in the pose Miranda had last seen it as the dust and debris had made visibility almost zero. She along with Captain Henrich, Major Blackburn and Lieutenant De Gau had leaped after Fujima as she scrambled towards the bombsite.  
  
At her side a man, with brown hair (clearly a foreigner just like her), with an angry look on his face was also running along closely followed by a police officer (with a uniform she didn't recognise). 3 other shadowy figures also followed suit but where to unclear to make out due to the dust (which hadn't dissipated enough yet) Probably some police officers or paramedics she thought while coming to a halt near the Cougar. Fujima was already climbing towards the cockpit so she, along with most of the others, went to the trapped visitors who had been saved by the fast action of the Cougar and it's pilot Harry.  
  
** Henrich along with a grumpy Japanese policeman and the brown hared man climbed over the Cougar's arm to the people on the other side. While she and some of the others, the policemen she had seen earlier, who had introduced himself as Captain Goto, Major Blackburn and Lieutenant De Gau took the children Henrich and the others handed over to them. The children and the accompanying teacher seemed to be in good health and even some of the children seemed to have fun as they were put on the shoulders of Henrich and went piggy bank riding over the Cougar's dented arm.  
  
The dust had by now settled down and visibility had cleared up revealing the damage. And looking at the damage it was a wonder no one had perished as a space of 10 by 12 metres had fallen down from the roof revealing the bright blue sky.  
  
Captain Goto, a man who seemed to always relaxed, lit a cigarette while looking at the damage as two paramedics passed him. The grumpy police officer and foreigner (also a policeman?) had joined him. Miranda briefly looked at the two paramedics, who with the help of the mechanic Takahira, opened the Cougar's entry hatch. Shuki Fujima stood by watching with relieve as they put the unconscious Harry on a stretcher assuring her that everything was okay. He even briefly smiled putting his thumbs up as he was carried away. Fujima briefly looked at her and moved quickly towards her.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this all but I've have to go with Harry." She stuttered as the paramedics moved slowly over the debris.  
  
"Don't be sorry!" Miranda said smiling, trying to encourage the young woman. "We'll talk later when Harry has recovered."  
  
Shuki briefly smiled and shook her extended hand before quickly following the paramedics to the exit.  
  
** "Impressive labor, did you see how it dove!" Major Blackburn said as she joined the others.  
  
The policemen were still talking at the background and at the moment she didn't want to interrupt a police investigation, she was sure they would be questioned soon enough. Henrich slammed his large muscled arm around the small figure of Takahira, who had remained to get the Cougar back on the transport vehicle.  
  
"A great labor you've people constructed!" He said cheerfully with a deep German accent. "No one got hurt thanks to this here!" he continued mentioning to the battered Cougar as Takahira let go a small smile. Takahira probably couldn't even follow what the German officer was saying but he seemed to understand that everybody was relieved and glad everything landed on its feet with no casualties (except Harry who seemed to have only sustained minor injuries)  
  
"I wonder how they are gonna explain this." Lieutenant De Gau muttered as he mentioned over his shoulder at the approaching policemen. "Haven't seen that uniform before." He continued looking at Captain Gato, or was it Goto she didn't remember. "I know that uniform." Major Blackburn said as he scratched his chin. "It's one of those Tokyo Special Vehicles uniforms." "A police labor unit just like the UK is Gorilla one, I mentioned before " he explained as De Gau looked puzzled not recognising the famous name of the first ever real all Police Labor unit. "Wonder what they want." Henrich grumbled as he let go of Takahira who briefly looked between her, and the other officers and the policemen who were getting closer before mentioning that he needed to get the Cougar back on the transport carrier.  
  
Miranda watched as the Cougar slowly moved out of the rubble and knew this would be the new Dutch police labor. Even heavily dented and battered it still operated. The Cougar Mark II Patlabor would be a great help in the growing fight against Labor crime she thought as she turned towards the closing policemen.  
  
I know, maybe I shouldn't have used the Labor Expo that has been used in 'the story of the charmless export labor' but it was such a great story I hoped the writer didn't mind if I used it. Also the use of characters like Goto was not planned but it worked out this way. I've put a short explanation of the characters down below. As always reviews (positive and negative) are wanted (so I can get everything in order) Mind you this is my first real finished story at fanfiction (with the exception of small story) so be gentle ;)  
  
*Fujima Mechanised Technologies character descriptions.  
  
-Takahira: A young mechanic working for Fujima Mechanised Technologies, young and eager to learn he joined Harry as his subordinate at the Fujima Main Production and Testing Facility. Only 22 years old he has remarkable skills with anything electronic, even though his lower mechanical knowledge and shy nature is at times a bit concern.  
  
-Harry: Former labor pilot turned chief mechanic over the Cougar Mark II Labor project. At a age of 26 he was recruited by Tsu Fujima to head the Cougar Mark II project. A reasonable labor pilot with an obscure history he desperately tries to hide to his friends and co-workers. A good leader and a solid worker for the Fujima Mechanised Technologies branch.  
  
-Shuki Fujima: Daughter of Tsu Fujima, president and founder of Fujima Mechanised Technologies. At age 22 she got her degree in Economics at the Tokyo University and joined her fathers company as his secretary and spokeswoman. Showed personal interest in the Cougar development and was promptly put in as project leader by her father. She is know 24 and is sometimes considered to be to directly, but that can also be her strongest point.  
  
*The military officers (mentioned in this story) character descriptions*  
  
-Colonel Miranda Postma: A Royal Dutch Airforce officer appointed by the Dutch Ministry of Defence to test and make a report of the various labours at the Labor Expo held in Ginza district, Tokyo. A cheerful woman with lots of experience at flying various fighterjets and helicopter types (but non to little knowledge with labors) is considered by her colleagues as a person to trust. Loyal to her friends her favourite motto is "Live life to the fullest, learn from your faults and do your best!"which basically sums her character up.  
  
-Captain Henrich Gutte: A Labor pilot with the German Bundeswehr. He is visiting the Labor Expo to enhance his knowledge of the current available labors. A veteran of the 1st Gulf War, Former Yugoslavia, Kosovo and Afghanistan he gained lots of experience handling the Brocken Military Labor his unit is now outfitted with.  
  
-Major Christoper Blackburn (the Third): A British Major with the TA (the Territorials), chief engineer seen action in Kosovo and the Gulf during his career. Been sent by the UK Ministry of Defence to check upon the new labor designs. His trip was cut short when he received a telegram that the government had opted for the MG Rover Fairfax II Patlabor. He sees his trip over at the Labor Expo know as a good change to gather information.  
  
-Lieutenant Jean De Gau: A French tank commander, commanding a Leclerc MBT (Main Battle Tank) unit in Afghanistan he was considered to be the best choice to be send to Expo. Being the youngest of the four officers mentioned here he has yet to see action, but his interest in labors, and there various uses either military or civilian, made him a ideal candidate to represent the French Army. 


End file.
